A computer-controlled 100 channel High Speed Spectrophotometer is being developed by the Biomedical Engineering and Instrumentation Program of the National Center for Research Resources and CSL for the Laboratory of Cell Biology, NHLBI. It will be used to obtain more complete spectral information concerning the rapid changes of the reduction and oxidation centers within the protein enzyme cytochrome oxidase. This enzyme is involved in cellular respiration and is located within the inner bilayer of the mitochondria. The Computer Systems Laboratory will assist in interfacing the spectrophotometer to the PC and will develop the data acquisition and control software. It is anticipated that MLAB will be used for the data analysis. The spectrophotometer hardware is still in development--we expect usable data from the unit within the current year.